


Apologizing

by itsbashermoran



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Muteness, Ninja Ship Party, Rambling, Threats of Violence, but danny knows what hes thinking, in-universe, silent ninja brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbashermoran/pseuds/itsbashermoran
Summary: So it was fine. He could dance around the universe, putting his schlong into girls and other girl-like beings, and Ninja Brian was always there to pull him out of any serious situation. After all, they were best friends forever! It was the perfect setup, and no one would ever convince the spandex superhero otherwise.Except. Well. Danny wasn't always the nicest friend.~I was listening to nsp and when "Party of Three" came on, I was like, this is the gayest shit. Then this happened.





	Apologizing

Danny Sexbang was not a man who apologized unless he thought he was truly in the wrong, and since he was never wrong, it wasn't much of a problem. He didn't have to answer to many of the girls he ran out on, and the diplomatic messes he had caused were easily solved by Ninja Brian. When he was in the mood to help, at least, or when Danny’s life was actually threatened.

So it was fine. He could dance around the universe, putting his schlong into girls and other girl-like beings, and Ninja Brian was always there to pull him out of any serious situation. After all, they were best friends forever! It was the perfect setup, and no one would ever convince the spandex superhero otherwise.

Except. Well. Danny wasn't always the  _ nicest _ friend.

“Come on, Ninja Brian, I know you're not really mad at me.” His silent friend was no more or less silent than usual, but Danny could tell something was wrong. There was tension between them. That, and the ninja had been glaring and sharpening a katana since the girls left. “What would you even be mad about?”

Apparently the question didn't even warrant a look in his direction. Danny preferred being stabbed to being ignored (and Ninja Brian knew that, the fucker). He huffed and crossed his arms, giving waiting a good try before giving up ten seconds later. He left his spot on the couch and dropped on the ground in front of where his friend was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

“Is it because I said you're gay?” Danny asked, kneeling as close as he dared to the ninja. “I only said that because no one would ever believe it! That's why it's funny!”

Brian did look up this time, and even with the balaclava covering most of his face, it was clear he didn't agree.

“Come on, it was funny! Can you imagine  _ you  _ actually wanting to suck a dick? It's ridiculous!”

Ninja Brian put his katana and sharpening stone down. His position had barely changed, it would be unnoticeable to anyone else, but his best friend knew he was on thin fucking ice here. One wrong move and the ninja was likely to attack.

Even for Danny Sexbang, that was terrifying.

Not that he would show it. With a pout, Danny flopped onto his back, the position as sulky as it was calculatingly unthreatening. “I didn't mean it, Bri,” he said, looking up at his friend with wide eyes. “Those girls were so hot, and you  _ know  _ how I get when I've got a boner! I really really wanted to show them the Lovenasium!”

Ninja Brian didn't move, but that spoke volumes in itself.

Danny sighed. “If it makes you feel any better, I didn't even get any,” he said, stretching his arms above his head in defeat.

Of course Ninja Brian already knew that. He always knew, but this time, the girls had only left after  _ he  _ turned them down. Even after his flamboyant friend told them the ninja was gay, fat, and had an STD.

When there was no reaction, Danny sulked a moment before squirming closer, emboldened now that his friend didn't look quite so murderous, stopping when he was close enough to bump his head against the ninja’s knee. “Don't be mad, Ninja Brian. I know you're not really gay. You just don't like sex, right?”

The change in the other man’s face was imperceptible, but Danny saw the confusion in his eyes and frowned. Maybe he was wrong about that? And then the confusion changed to anger.

“Or uh… I mean I’m not judging, Bri, just because sex is the best shit ever doesn't mean… Or maybe you just do it real quiet, ninja-style, and that's why I never caught you?” Danny knew he had done something wrong, really crossed a line, but he wasn't sure  _ how _ . The best thing he could think to do was ramble, which never worked even though he always tried. “You're not really mad, right? I didn't mean it, Ninja Brian, come on, you know we’re best-”

He was cut short when Ninja Brian was suddenly on top of him. Knees on either side of Danny’s hips, one hand holding Danny’s wrists to the floor. He looked pissed. Noticeably angry, to the point that even someone other than his best friend would have noticed. And then there was a hand on his crotch.

Danny Sexbang was a proud man. He could withstand any torture, had held up under interrogation right alongside the best of them. But when it came to his dick, he wasn't ashamed to say he crumbled immediately. He would say anything to get laid, and even a cursory threat to his dick was enough to pull any information from him. He immediately whimpered and pressed his legs together, shrinking against the floor.

“Ninja Brian, wait!” His voice was high and frantic enough to make the other man pause, and he was grateful for that at least. “I-I'm  _ sorry!  _ I shouldn't have said you’re gay and fat and ugly-Oh, you didn't hear that part? W-well, I'm  _ really _ sorry for that, Bri, because you're not ugly at all! I love when I get to see your face, it’s a really great face!”

There was a pause. Danny was panicked enough that he didn't realize what he'd said until he saw Ninja Brian’s icy cold gaze soften and his eyes widen. He had to think for a moment to remember what he had said that might have caused that expression, and then… he blushed. He opened his mouth to fill the silence with stammering and excuses, but nothing came. He wanted to say he didn't mean it but the lie stuck in his throat. He did mean it.

Danny flinched when his friend moved, but it wasn't to hurt him. Ninja Brian sat back, releasing his wrists and crotch to reach up and remove his mask. It was a rare sight, and Danny’s eyes were wide in surprise, not wanting to miss a moment. His brain seemed to have shut down because he couldn't comprehend why his friend was leaning down again until they were kissing.

For a moment, Danny was too stunned to react. Did he want this? A hand stroked his hair, and Danny was surprised by the soft whimper that came from him as he realized that, fuck yes, he  _ absolutely  _ wanted this.

He was Danny Sexbang, and he always thought he knew what he was doing in the bedroom, but goddamn, his best friend was a good kisser. He couldn't imagine how since he had never seen Ninja Brian kiss  _ anyone _ , but here he was, coaxing Danny’s lips apart, exploring his mouth like he knew exactly what his friend needed to fall apart. And to be fair, maybe he did. There had been many nights when Danny fell into bed with a girl only to find the quiet ninja watching them from across the room. Watching  _ him _ .

When Ninja Brian touched him this time, Danny was hard, his erection making an obscene bulge in the tight spandex suit. He rubbed his palm over the other man’s cock with the perfect pressure, and Danny had to break the kiss with a shuddering moan.

“Fuck, Ninja Brian… Are you really gay?” It was probably the dumbest thing to ever leave his mouth, but he didn't mind the look his friend gave him. It was nice being able to see Ninja Brian’s expressive face when he usually had to watch for tiny shifts in his eyes. Danny gave him his most charming smile, and was rewarded (punished?) by the hand on his cock sliding down to rub his bails through the spandex.

“Oh god.” Danny squirmed until he had the ninja’s full attention again. “Fuck, Bri, you're really good at that. Like really really good, shit.”

Ninja Brian may have been a man of few words, but he knew what he wanted, and he took it. Strong hands slid over Danny’s neck, under the edge of the suit, and then he was ripping it open. He would've complained _ , goddamnit Brian, these are expensive! _ but his words are lost to a moan as the other man’s hands continue down his chest and over his stomach. Danny had always been so sensitive, and he was so keyed up by all of this, by his best friend touching him, by the show of strength. Ninja Brian leaned down, so gentle as he kissed over his friend’s skinny chest, countering the softness with strong hands that held him down as he tried to arch into the touch.

“Ninja Brian.” Blue eyes flicked up to meet his, but he didn't stop his movements. “Please, man, you're making me fucking crazy here. You… you're really doing this, right? You're not just gonna leave me here like this? Because I think I’d rather you just stab me.”

If it was rare for Ninja Brian to take off his balaclava, it had to mean the world was ending when he smiled. It was more of a smirk, really, but it made Danny close his mouth and stare as the man above him suddenly moved down his body, ripping his suit open more as he went. There was a twitch in his expression that betrayed amusement when he saw that there was nothing under the spandex, and Danny Sexbang would never admit that he blushed.

It had to be a joke. Ninja Brian had always been defensive of his sexuality, but then again, if there was anyone it could be said he cared about, it would be Danny. Maybe he  _ didn't  _ follow his friend around and save his life constantly just because the singer was charming and perfect. Maybe he did have real feelings. But now wasn't the time to be thinking about that, not when Ninja Brian was was suddenly leaning close and his lips were pressing against heated skin.

“Oh fuck fuck, Bri!” Danny would never admit how high his voice went when he felt his best friend pressing kisses up his shaft. “Holy jesus, you're really serious about-oh shit!” He cut off with a high whimper when his partner took the tip of Danny’s cock into his mouth and sucked hard. “Oh  _ god,  _ that feels so good,  _ Bri-an!  _ How do you know how to do this?!”

Ninja Brian looked up at him, keeping eye contact as he slowly took the other man’s cock down to the base, down his throat, and if his hands weren't holding onto his partner’s hips, Danny would have been bucking into him.. Of course he’d had more blowjobs than he could count, but there was nothing like looking down and seeing those murderous blue eyes looking back up at him. Something about knowing the man taking his cock down his throat could kill him easily, probably while still blowing him, but wasn't because he  _ wanted _ Danny made him moan and writhe.

The time for teasing was over, it seemed. Ninja Brian must have been eager. He bobbed his head with efficiency, his tongue rubbing firmly on each stroke. Like everything he did, it was perfect and devastating, and if Danny could have formed a thought at the moment, he would have wondered who his friend had practiced on to perfect this skill. All he could do was pant and moan, grabbing his own messy hair, unable to think about anything but the hot mouth wrapped around his cock. Then there was a hand on his balls, rolling them and then sliding down to rub against a spot further back, and… Oh.

Suddenly all Danny could picture was Ninja Brian bending him over and fucking him. Hard, fast, the sturdy, firm body covering his own, keeping him caught trapped. Unable to do anything but take it until his friend was finished.

That was the thought that had Danny coming with a cry, his orgasm pulled from him so fast it was almost painful. Pleasure took over his senses for a moment, until he was blinking up at the glaring face of Ninja Brian.

Danny smiled tiredly, too blissed out to consider what the consequences might be as he reached up to cup his friend’s cheek. “Hi.”

Surprisingly, the other man allowed the contact, though he frowned.

“That was really amazing, Bri,” Danny told him. “Really really amazing. Sorry I didn’t, uh… warn you.” His brain was sluggish as it came back online, but he remembered what had caused him to come so unexpectedly and blushed.

Ninja Brian smirked. Bastard.

“Ugh, why’d we do this on the floor?” This time when Danny tried to escape, his friend let him, standing and offering a hand to help him up. Danny stood and stepped close to the other man, one hand clutching the front of his ninja uniform. “Do you want me to…?”

Ninja Brian grabbed his wrist before he could reach for his crotch, shaking his head.  _ Later _ seemed to be implied.

Danny nodded. He thought they should probably talk, but before he could get any words out, he was suddenly yawning so hard it made his jaw crack. Ah, right. Post-orgasm naps were his favorite. He pulled at his shredded spandex suit and made puppy eyes at his partner. “Come take a nap with me, Bri?”

Ninja Brian took his friend’s hand and led him off to the bedroom. Danny would be out of commission for a few hours at least, but he could guess this wasn’t going to be the end.

**Author's Note:**

> alright i'm in this fandom now, we're doing this. give me advice, let me know if you want more, all that jazz. i'm working on another one based on "no reason boner."


End file.
